Scruffy
by Pink Sunglasses
Summary: Blaine is coming home from spring break in Florida, Kurt greets him at the airport. Will Kurt like Blaine with a beard? One-shot.


One Shot – Klaine – Scruffy

A/N: Just a stupid one-shot that was inspired by Darren's ever growing facial hair. And I didn't feel like editing so...I'm sorry for all of the grammatical errors :/ **ENJOY:) **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

It was taking surprisingly long time for Spring Break to end, Kurt thought to himself. Blaine was on vacation in Florida with his family, while Kurt was stuck in boring old Lima, Ohio. It was Saturday, and Kurt was getting ready to go pick up Blaine from the airport. It'd been over a week since he had last seen his boyfriend.

Kurt glanced at the clock, the time read "11:24 pm.", Blaine's flight was scheduled to land in about an hour, so Kurt placed his carefully picked out shoes on his feet at headed towards the garage. Before he started the car, Kurt made sure he had the mix CD Blaine made him in the stereo. It was a mix containing upbeat Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Madonna, Cher, and a few songs recorded by the Warblers themselves.

Driving to the airport Kurt found himself being much happier than he had all week, he no longer screamed at a car that cut him off, or honked at a person doing 35 in the fast lane. He was calmer, and extremely happy to see Blaine again, even if he had to drive his whole family home. When Kurt reached the parking garage at the air port, he could barely contain himself. He was practically _hopping_ with excitement. The clock now read "12:10 am" and Blaine should be landing anytime now.

Kurt meandered his way into the airport, trying to convince himself that if he looked like he was as excited as he was, Blaine might hold it over his head forever. Kurt found a coffee house on his way to the terminal the Anderson family would come out of, and decided to buy four cups of coffee. He wasn't sure what Mr. and Mrs Anderson drank, so he just got them iced coffee with cream and sugar, as well as his and Blaine's usuals.

When Kurt made it to the terminal, the doors were just opening up and people from the flight out of Florida were emerging. Blaine's younger sister came into Kurt's view first, he caught her eye and waved profusely. Next out was Blaine's younger brother, then mother, then father, then _OH MY GOD_. Kurt's breath hitched when he caught sight of his boyfriend. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. Normally Blaine was so put together, carefully gelled hair, non-wrinkly uniform, and clean shaven. That was not what Kurt was seeing now, Blaine was wearing pajama bottoms, a wrinkly t-shirt that read "SOME DUDES MARRY DUDES. GET OVER IT." , and his hair was a wild and crazy mess.

Blaine hadn't seen Kurt standing there yet. He had his head pointed toward the floor, and a hand running through his hair.

"Kurt!" Caroline, Blaine's little sister, called. Blaine, hearing his sister exclaim this, snaps his head up. When their eyes meet Blaine gives Kurt the biggest smile, that nearly causes Kurt to drop his coffee. Blaine had, had his head down since he come into his line of vision, and now he saw it. Blaine's _beard_. Kurt didn't know how to react to it; he did think it looked kind of sexy, but he also thought his boyfriend looked like a hobo.

Blaine lagged behind his family for a moment while they smothered Kurt with hugs and tales of Florida. Blaine couldn't help but giggle while he watched how they all where trying to talk to his boyfriend at once. The look on Kurt's face as he looked from one Anderson to another, did something to Blaine.

Caroline, who was 15 and a freshman at Dalton's sister school, was telling Kurt about all of the cute guys that were at the beach. Jace, 5 in Kindergarten was telling Kurt of the giant sandcastle Blaine had help him make. Mrs Anderson was speaking of her spa day, that Blaine had accompanied her on. Mr Anderson was asking about which coffee was his, and if Kurt had got for mocha in it. When the Anderson's retreated for a bathroom break, Blaine ran towards Kurt, dropping his duffel, and jumping up onto Kurt, wrapping his legs around Kurt's hips, and arms around his neck. Kurt nearly toppled over, but was able to keep his balance. Blaine crushed his lips onto Kurt's willing soft ones.

Oh, how they had missed each other. Neither cared who was watching, how many people were rudely coughing, or flat out calling them something vulgar. When Kurt pulled away, Blaine moaned.

"Your beard hurt me." Kurt stated.

"That's a nice way to say 'Hello darling, I've missed you so much!'." Blaine chuckled

Kurt smiled, but persisted "Your scruff, it kinda hurts." Blaine smiled kind of evilly, Kurt playfully slapped his arm "You did it just for my reaction!" Blaine removed himself from Kurt, and plopped on the floor.

"Oh, make this all about you, why don't you? But...what do you think?" Blaine looked up at Kurt cautiously. Kurt gave his adorable boyfriend a 'judging you' stare but ended up smiling at him, "I'm not sure what to think yet." the two teenage boys interlaced their fingers together, and went off in search of the rest of the Andersons'. As they were strolling through the crowded walkway Kurt verbalized a thought "You know you have to shave for school, whether I like it or not."

Blaine giggled softly, "That's what you think."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Woo! Done! Blaine scruff! Sorry for wasting your time, but mind wasting a few more seconds for a review? You are greatly appreciated!


End file.
